Without limiting the scope of the present invention, the background is described with reference to the production of feedstuffs, as an example. Feedstuffs in pellet or granular form have been produced in a number of ways. One common process is to steam the mix of ingredients such as grains, grasses, minerals and vitamins, and then to introduce such materials into a pellet-mill to be pressed and kneaded as they pass between rollers and to be extruded from a pellet-die to produce the desired size of pellet. For ease of production and to produce the desired size, a lubricant and binder may be added. Too often, even with the use of existing lubricants and binders, a considerable part of the produced pellets are powder-like, thereby causing waste. Additionally, as the feed is stored and transported pellets fall apart and thus more waste is created. Improvements in lubricants and binders are therefore needed.